


Скажи скуке «нет»

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, Humor, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, Unsolicited Dick Pic, Wrong number, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Одно неловкое движение пальцев — и вместо очередной пассии на ночь Тони посылает фото своего члена Капитану Америке. Впрочем, ничего страшного, парень и так его ненавидит.(Или самый странный способ, каким Тони налаживал отношения)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Суббота (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Boredom at Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978331) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



> 1)Если у вас отключен авторский стиль — включите. Так это выглядит красивее, ну и фоточки, опять же:)  
> (главы с фоточками, которые на работе лучше не смотреть, будут иметь соответствующую пометку в названии. Как первая, например)  
> 2) я первый раз работаю с таким форматом, и в коды не умею от слова совсем. Пожалуйста, говорите, если вам что-то не видно или где-то что-то перекашивает

Энтони Эдвард Старк  
  
**Сегодня** 01:32  
привет уже встал?  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3512/3512_900.jpg) я да:)  
...Тони?  
  
да?  
Какого черта?  
ой бля ты не Сизи Кто или что такое Сизи?  
зб. сорян кэп Зб?  
забей текстовый слэнг тленг Тони, ты пьян? нет да Господи Боже Тони, почему ты шлешь мне такие фотографии в два часа ночи? Ты должен спать а сам то я не те слал промахнулся Такие фото вообще никому слать нельзя, особенно когда ты пьян да пох ты мне не мамочка Пожалуйста, иди спать. Утро вечера мудренее. фгня гавно ваше утро Просто иди спать. Пожалуйста. ок а у мня еще стоит Иди. Спать.  ****02:12  
Джарвис говорит, ты все еще сидишь в телефоне. Выключай и ложись спать!  ****02:43  
Ох, как же я надеюсь, что ты не будешь перечитывать это утром 


	2. Воскресенье

Энтони Эдвард Старк  
  
**Сегодня** 09:24  
Есть ли у меня хоть крохотная надежда, что мы забудем про вчерашнее? То есть, совсем?  
Я не против.  
  
Вот и ладненько.  
Прости, что тебе пришлось увидеть мой член Я думал, мы собирались все забыть.  
Ладно, ладно, не злись. Просто хотел вывалить все как есть. Пожалуйста, не надо. Мне хватило вида через штаны.  
?? Это что, шутка щас была? Условия нашего договора о молчании это запрещают?  
Ты что, стебешься? Это стеб? Тебя это удивляет? Просто не думал, что ты на это способен. Ладно, мне пора. В 10 встреча СИ Ага. Хорошего дня. И тебе. **Сегодня** 14:34  
раз уж мы решили делать вид, что ничего не было плз, удали картинку? а то пепс заставить тебя подписать акт о неразглашении Ты правда думаешь, что я стал бы хранить такое на своем телефоне? чисто убедиться в сети и так всякого со мной полно Люди вот так просто постят интимные фотографии других людей? добро пожаловать в 21 век. люди твари Это мерзко. это шантаж, вот это что я не думаю что ты б так сделал просто пеп просила на всякий случай сказать Ты ей рассказал? что это был ты нет. просто что опять пьяным рассылал смс и послал кому-то фото члена хотя и весьма скромное Боюсь спрашивать, какие картинки ты обычно рассылаешь, если та была скромной чесслово, тебе лучше не знать ладно спс что не психанул вот что я хочу сказать Не за что. Вообще-то, если у тебя есть время, я бы хотел обсудить тот инфопакет, который Фьюри послал нам вчера сорян встреча в пять. пеп зовет. на созвоне? кэп? Прости. Смотрел, что такое «на созвоне».  просто предложил перенести Да, я понял. Никак не привыкну к этому тленгу. тленгу? Ты вчера это так назвал. да? нет никакого тлэнга. это я спьяну ляпнул А. Ладно. Тебе разве не пора? ой бля точно пока На созвоне.


	3. Понедельник

Энтони Эдвард Старк  
  
**Сегодня** 3:44  
а странно что ты видел мой член  
всмсле почему ты  
всленная меня испытывает  
Ты что не спишь?  
  
а ты чо  
что  
пофиг  
Тони, иди спать.  
я от тебя это в прошлый слышал Не знаю, гордиться ли, что ты в кои-то веки осилил написать «тебя» вместо «тя» или еще больше расстраиваться.  
божечки ну ты и дед А ну-ка марш спать, сопляк.   
лол не думал, что ты такой Какой?   
хз смешной Не думаю, что мы настолько близко знакомы, чтобы ты мог делать выводы о том, смешной я или нет. однако ж ты видел мой член Да, ты мне все время об этом напоминаешь. так что мы норм так знакомы нечестно quid pro quo кларисса* Я не понимаю, что это значит. пришли мне дикпик Что прислать? фотку своего члена О Боже. Как же ты будешь проклинать себя завтра. уже завтра никакх сожалений Ты пьян, Тони. и чо? И то, что тебе не стоить мне писать. Или кому бы то ни было в принципе. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще не пил. тааак слушай сюда мудила 4:10  
Слушаю. 4:13  
Искренне надеюсь, твое молчание означает, что ты заснул. 4:26  
нехрен говорить мне что делать я сам решаю и пепс но в оснвном сам не ты Хорошо. хорошо Тебе стоит пойти спать. да достал сколько можно!11 Ладно. Я устал. Пойду спать. ну и иди 4:59  
Спокойной ночи, Тони. 5:03  
пшел нах 10:56  
для протокола похмелье адское и я правда сожалею Тебе действительно пора прекратить слать мне смс, когда ты пьян. я ж неспециально Я даже не знаю, почему пишу тебе Так не пиши. ладно Ладно. 15:16  
Мне скучно Тони.  что? Перестать мне писать. но мне только ты сразу отвечаешь Хм. Ну хорошо. развлеки меня 15:23  
стив? 15:25  
Стив? 15:34  
нееет ты не должен был научиться на ошибках 16:21  
стив стив стиви стивочка кэп кэпусик кэпейшество кэпчик-шмепчик СТИВЕН ГРАНТ РОДЖЕРС! стив стив стив стив С Т И Святый Боже, Тони, я на встрече с Фьюри, не мог бы ты перестать? В о привет стив сто лет не виделись Ты такое дите. привет одноглазому поцелуй его там от меня чо как там в щите? 16:37  
ой да ладно 16:40  
ты ж знаешь меня бесполезно игнорить стивочка стефания стивораптор Тебе разве работать не надо? я многозадачный Придумывать дурацкие вариации моего имени - это многозадачность? эй не издевайся над моими творческими порывами они может единственное что держит меня на плаву Чего ты хочешь, Тони? во, за это я тебя и люблю. ты говоришь все как есть. не то что эти гондоны Эти кто? мы перетираем одни и те же поправки шесть часов стив. шесть часов! я поседел тут уже Тони, ты что, на совещании? Ты писал мне с СОВЕЩАНИЯ? дошло наконец мне нужно отвлечься Тони, у тебя важная работа! ты прям как Пеппер расслабся я их слушаю, просто они нудные ппц Как ты можешь их слушать, если переписываешься со мной? а я такой лучше думаю когда руки заняты ...я щас понял что это прозвучало как грязный намек но я не специально Я так не думал. ну еще бы 21:43  
эй Тебе больше достать некого? эй охолони я чисто сказать что ужин готов клинт заказал что-то китайское Ой. Извини. все норм Сейчас спущусь. ок

* «Услуга за услугу, Кларисса», - Тони цитирует «Молчание ягнят» 


	4. Вторник

Энтони Эдвард Старк  
  
**Сегодня** 2:37  
Стив, привет  
Тони, клянусь всеми святыми, если ты снова пишешь мне пьяный...  
  
Не, трезв как стеклышко, честное слово.  
Ну, может не как стеклышко, но я не пьяный, слово скаута!  
Очень обнадеживает.  
Сарказм тебе не к лицу Чего тебе надо?  
Мне… вроде как нужна твоя помощь. Я в отеле в Бангкоке и забыл один из документов дома, а он нужен мне на встрече. И все?  
И все. Ты разбудил меня в три утра, чтобы попросить найти документ?  
Ты же не спал, врунишка. Кстати, почему? Вы, суперсолдаты, на реактивном топливе живете? А Джарвис не может просто послать его по почте?? Это… блин. Он на бумажном носителе. Цифровой версии нет. Я бы послал Дубину, но ему нельзя одному заходить в лифт. Не думал, что кто-то еще хранит документы в бумаге. Я обычно и не храню, но. Сверхсекретность, все дела А мне это вообще видеть можно? Честно говоря нет. Просто поднеси его к одной из камер, и Джарвис перешлет его мне. Папка в пентхаусе, второй ящик в столе рядом с диваном Но тогда появится цифровая копия, разве нет? Да это все равно дурацкая предосторожность. Джарвис подотрет все следы, когда закончит. Ну как знаешь. **Сегодня** 2:53  
Джарвис сказал, что все сделал. Только что получил файл. Спасибо. Не за что. Поправь, если ошибаюсь, но ты же сейчас не печатаешь, да? Ты каким-то образом надиктовываешь текст. Ага. Как догадался? Джарвис использует знаки препинания. Туше. Не то чтобы это было нужно в смсках, тут я до последнего буду стоять. Ну да, конечно. Ну вообще здорово, что он может писать за тебя. О, он способен на гораздо большее. Попробуй сам, разреши ему писать за тебя. Честно говоря, мне нравится набирать текст на телефоне. Телефоны — настоящее чудо. Нынешние технологии — это прямо волшебство какое-то.  ...Ты надо мной стебешься, да? Самую малость, ага. Джарвис печатает за меня.  Клево. Эй, то есть, Джей сейчас говорит сам с собой? Привет, Джарвис, я Джарвис. О, здравствуйте, Джарвис, и я Джарвис. Прекрасный денек сегодня, мистер Джарвис, не правда ли? Как ваши дела? Весьма хороши, мистер Джарвис, весьма. Сегодня просто-таки день Джарвиса, вам не кажется? Джарвисы сегодня повсюду, это точно. А вот этот Джарвис... Да блядь, да твою же мать!... Тони? Блядь, Джей, какого хрена?! Тони, у тебя все в порядке? Джарвис, ты… Ты не должен был это транскрибировать, черт! Тони?? ****3:01  
Тони, ты в порядке? сорян, джарвис включил мне холодную воду, змея такая Ты писал мне из душа?  у меня встреча через час, делаю несколько дел одновременно Не понимаю, почему меня до сих пор это удивляет. Сколько времени там у вас? три часа дня почти М-да, другая сторона света. вообще для нй другая сторона света индийский океан а для багкока лима в перу А ты откуда знаешь? глубины моих познаний беспредельны и полны тайн Ну да. Ладно, пойду досыпать. ты правда спал? Правда. прости Ничего страшного. Спокойной ночи, Тони. и тебе стив ****8:24  
йоу чо как ты там? Завтракаю. мило что ешь? Цыпочку на плоту. ... да? наверно прикольно Это просто яичница на тосте, Тони. Чего ты хотел? не может уже приятель приятелю просто так написать? Так, ладно. Слушай, я не знаю, во что ты играешь, но по-моему, свое ты уже получил. Можно перестать. а я-то думал между нами вязь связь Я серьезно, Тони. А я нет, по-твоему? Запятые тебе не помогут. Я просто на Джарвиса переключился. Я за рулем. Так чего ты хочешь, Тони? Ладно, слушай, я понимаю, что первая встреча у нас вышла так себе. Но нам придется работать в команде, и мне кажется, что я не дал тебе шанса. Да неужели? Чувак, я тут извиниться пытаюсь. Не за что извиняться, Тони. Мы оба показали себя не с лучшей стороны. Так что же изменилось? Я понял, что ты не так уж и плох, если общаться не лицом к лицу. Боже, Тони, я сейчас растаю от умиления. А ты ведь на самом деле тот еще засранец, да? И что же навело тебя на эти мысли? В любом случае мой психотерапевт говорит, что для человека важно строить здоровые связи, так что я решил попробовать. Пока вроде работает. То есть, пока ты на меня не кричишь. Забавно, мой говорит то же самое. Когда Я не кричу? Теперь я знаю на двадцать способов больше извратить собственное имя, и все благодаря тебе. Считай это подарком. Так, ладно, мне пора в самолет. Но чтобы расставить точки над «и». Смс. Да или нет? Что-то подсказывает мне, что я еще пожалею, но ладно. Давай попробуем. Супер. До скорого, кэп До скорого.


	5. Среда

Тони Старк  
  
**Сегодня** 09:12  
доооброеее ууутроо вьетнаааам  
Доброе утро, Тони  
  
твой недостаток знаний в сфере кинематографа меня убивает  
Честно говоря, дорогой, мне наплевать.*  
уел  
так что на тебе надето? ...  
Ты думал, я не знаю, что это означает?  
а что? нельзя спросить, что ты носишь?  10:45  
дурацкий был вопрос, да? блин, точно дурацкий 11:12  
Нет, извини, я просто на тренировке.  Круто Спроси, что на мне надето! Чую подвох. Что на тебе надето? Оболочка человека по имени Тони Старк! падам-парам-пам! Обхохочешься.  Эта твоя точка в конце предложения самое оскорбительное, что я когда-либо видел.  Кстати, нормально ли, что я слышу в голове твой голос, когда это читаю?  Я твой голос слышу постоянно.  Правда? Ага Сейчас, например, ты пританцовываешь под «Мяу микс»**.  У тебя очень приятный голос. Так, все, я отключаю тебе интернет. А на заднем плане танцует Нянкот.***  А теперь пушистые розовые единорожки. Бартон труп. Погоди, ты не веришь, что я нашёл эти бриллианты сам?  Я теперь даже гуглить умею. У моей страницы на MySpace 28 подписчиков. Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, только остановись.  Нет, серьёзно, ты думал, я не знаю, что значит, когда кто-то спрашивает, что на тебе надето?  Нет? Я правда без всякой задней мысли спросил. Думал, смешно будет. Ну ладно. Прости, если задел. Все нормально. 14:36  
Наташу, кажется, всерьез интересует, что на мне надето. ?? В прямом смысле или ты реально секстишься с Чёрной Вдовой? Потому что если да, уважуха, чувак, у тебя просто стальные яйца.  НЕТ! Она даёт мне советы.  Ну, что надеть.  Понятно?  Поэтому я и подумал, что ты надо мной прикалывался.  Когда спрашивал, что на мне надето. Ты к чему ведешь-то? Ни к чему. Мой психотерапевт посоветовал мне объяснять, если меня что-то беспокоит. Вот я и... Ха. Еще раз прости, я не подумал, что для тебя это важно. Ничего страшного.  Но извинения приняты. 19:46  
На всякий случай. Я не думаю, что твои шмотки отстой. Спасибо?  ну раз ты так переживаешь Я вообще не переживаю. Да? Что-то непохоже. Может, сменим тему?  не я слышал разговаривать о своих чувствах сейчас модно я тоже могу дать тебе пару советов От тебя мне модные советы не нужны. какого х нет?? я украшение это мира! [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2685/2685_900.jpg) сам посмотри! Святый Боже. Меня два года подряд выбирали самым сексуальным мужчиной планеты ты не можешь отрицать, что я шикарно выгляжу Получше фото не мог найти? Это несколько опровергает твои слова. это сэлфи придурок только сейчас снял Это не очень удачная фотография Без обид. у меня нет неудачных фотографий Да ладно. Подростковые фотки у всех страшненькие. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2161/2161_900.jpg) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2518/2518_900.jpg) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/1239/1239_900.jpg) так что ты там говорил? ...Испытываю некоторую неловкость. ооо кэп ты мне что льстишь? думаешь молоденький я горячая штучка? Просто пытаюсь свыкнуться с видом твоего безволосого подбородка.  иди ты, я красавчик! Как скажешь.  я секси и это знаю 20:21  
ты тут еще? Смотрю на твои старые фотографии.  о! зацепил я тебя, а? О, не то слово. Можешь объяснить, что это?  [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3120/3120_900.jpg) ... а ты про штаны? сорян залип на собственную задницу в металлике она выглядела круче всего. надо же подчеркивать достоинства Ну разумеется. Про это тебе тоже есть что сказать? [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3004/3004_900.jpg) это ну ладно, сдаюсь xD о боже мой капитан америка только что послал мне хренов xD А что? Я изучал современные сокращения в сообщениях.  по мануалам нулевых? эта штука древняя как говно мамонта Но его еще используют.  ага детишки в детских чатах И это говорит человек, пишущий «чо» вместо «что». и это говорит человек, проставляющий бля кавычки в старксапп И это говорит человек, носивший штаны-металлик  знаешь мне начинает казаться что штаны запали тебе в душу ...Сдаюсь аГА! падите ниц перед старком! Поверить не могу, что только что прочитал с удовольствием взял бы вину на себя но тут все вопросы к вашингтон пост они написали обо мне статью в 80е точнее несколько но эта выделялась Я только что утратил веру в человечество.  оооо добро пожаловать в 21й век с прибытием сосулька!  Для протокола? Именно в такие моменты я слышу твой голос. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, у кого, как у переводчика, плохо с отсылками:  
> *«Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn» — Стив цитирует Ретта Батлера  
> ** ну например: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JuVHCJVYf4  
> ***Нянкот — http://lurkmore.to/Nyan_Cat  
> **** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRC4Vk6kisY — собственно, единорожки


End file.
